herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice (Re:Zero)
Beatrice, often called Betty for short, is a major supporting character turned tritagonist in the Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World light novel series, as well as its anime & manga adaptions. Beatrice was created four hundred years ago by Echidna, the Witch of Greed. Echidna, whom Beatrice considered her mother, eventually left Beatrice in charge of the Forbidden Library where she was meant to diligently wait for a person known only as "They". Beatrice waited four hundred years for "They" to show up, keeping her desires to abandon her assignment inside. Eventually, Subaru Natsuki convinced Beatrice to abandon her mother's mission and become his contracted spirit. Since then Beatrice has gone on many adventures with Subaru and has become his closest confidante in the world. Beatrice is voiced by Satomi Arai in the Japanese version of the anime and by Kira Buckland in the English version. Appearance Despite her advanced age, Beatrice possesses the physiology of an eleven year old girl with bright rosy cheeks. She has large sky-blue eyes with pink butterfly patterns in their centers. Her blond hair is tied with pink ribbons into long drill-shaped pigtails which have pink tips in the anime. Her face has been described as adorable by Subaru. Beatrice sports a petite crown on the right side of her head. She wears a frilled dress with white trimmings and an open front. Her legs are covered by pink and purple-striped tights and she wears pink shoes. A giant pink butterfly-shaped ribbon is attached to the side of stomach. Personality Beatrice generally looks down on others and is bad at dealing with people who try to get close to her. Despite being full of bravado, she's a lonely person, and is softhearted beyond her perceived stubbornness. She is affectionate towards Puck because of their similarities and favors him over the others in the Roswaal household. She has a distinct way of speaking, adding "I suppose" at the end of some of her sentences. She also refers to herself in the third person similar to Ram and Rem. Trivia *Her appearance is set. So even if she changes her hairstyle it will revert back to the drill-like pigtails. *Beatrice shares the same attribute with Subaru which is why they're highly compatible in terms of being a spirit and contractor. *She used to rarely show up for dinner, but ever since Subaru arrived and after events of the demon beast incident, she has been showing up more frequently. *As a spirit she doesn't need to eat, but she does enjoy the pleasure of it. External Links *Beatrice at the Re:Zero Wiki Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Defectors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Healers Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Mentor Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors Category:Reality Warper Category:Related to Villain Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Self Hating Category:Selfless Category:Siblings Category:Sidekicks Category:Soul Searchers Category:Suicidal Category:Supporters Category:Spoiled Sweet